Dance Dance Dud
by AnimeFanatic27
Summary: Love can just suddenly hit us in some of the strangest places! After an indoor soccer tournament, when all Takuya wants to do is blow off some steam he sees something that catches his eye, but will his ability to win someone's heart go down as bad as his


Alrighty here's a short little fic I'm writing based upon something that happened to me earlier this week. Totally true, cept for the whole girl meets guy of her dreams but it's all cool! Enjoy! Oh and PS- Kid Blader, I'm sorry, consider this a gift to you from me!

Warning: There might be what one may call some Takuya bashing but it's just a little humor. I love Takuya WAY too much to bash him. Maybe glomp him but never bash!

Dedicated: To one of the best Takumi writers I know, and like KB says in her profile: "Cause there just aren't enough Takumi fans!" This one goes out to you Kid Blader

This is an AU fic!

Summary: Love can just suddenly hit us in some of the strangest places! After an indoor soccer tournament, when all Takuya wants to do is rest he sees something that catches his eye, but will his ability to win someone's heart go down as bad as his dancing skills?

Dance Dance Dud- One shot Takumi

"Takuya!" His head perked up as he saw the round whir of black and white speeding for him. He made a quick decision jumping slightly, contacting the object with his head. The countdown on the clock had begun. The game would end in seconds and this shot would mean the game. It was now or never!

"No pressure!" One of the many soccer parents shouted from the stands. He didn't recognize the voice but he knew that they were counting on him. It was up to him now. The pressure weighed upon him felt so heavy, almost as if he were trying to save some alternate universe from total destruction! But there was of course no pressure, no pressure at all. _Right!_

For the first time in his life he discovered what it felt like to have a brain, as he felt it pulsating in his head, running over tactics, searching for an open in their defense. 'THERE!' His mind screamed at him as he saw just slight glitch in their defensive system. How he had known it to be a glitch would take yearsof scientific research and analysis to figure it out, but he knew something was wrong and so he took full advantage of this knowledge.

Takuya halted suddenly surprising the guy running towards him. A quick snap of his foot and the ball was air born again. Off the side of his foot, to his knee, and before the other guy could snatch away his prize he kicked it, hard. All his strength and effort had been put into that last kick, so much so that he had no energy left enough to stand up on his own two feet. He watched the horror on the goalies face as it flew past him in its array of beautiful colors. He watched it as it hit the side of the goal bouncing a few feet in front of the goal, and then he watched as a teammate of his stole all of the glory by taking the winning shot with 2 seconds on the clock. The loud buzzer rang signaling the end of the championships. They had won, but Takuya could feel nothing.

"How… but… I…." Disappointment was written, etched along all his features that moment. Their parents, siblings, and friends were all on their feet hugging and cheering, bright smiles adorning their faces. He saw his parents give him the thumbs up and a proud smile seeing his sorrow. But none of that seemed to matter the only thing that mattered to him was staring aghast at the net with the ball sitting in its right corner. It laughed at him, scoffing at his stupidity, his mistake. How could he have missed that shot? The question rang in his head as he sulked off the field towards where his coach was standing beaming down at all his young stars.

"I wanna congratulate all of you on what a wonderful year it's been…" He could barely listen as the coach droned on and on about how proud he was of his wonderful team. The best indoor team in the league. Each and every one of them! 'Except for me!' The chocolate haired, shining soccer star wannabe thought forlornly. After the coach had finished his speech he turned to the real star of the team, giving a hard pat on the back and a congratulatory hand shakefor scoring the last goal of the season. This made Takuya sigh. Would the agony never end? Apparently not because the kid, known as Shin, basked in the glory given to him by his team. 'What about me? He wouldn't have made that shot if I hadn't kicked it over there first!' Takuya's thoughts rang clearly through his head.

His agony finally ended as they were dismissed with the date ofa party meant tocelebrate their success etchedin their heads. 'Finally!' He thought. 'I can get out of here' Takuya skulked off the field waving various goodbyes to his teammates as they ran past him with elated smiles adorning their faces. 'Wish I could be so happy…' Takuya watched them wistfully, running towards the hugs and warm embraces of those who came to support them. He looked over at the other team, even they looked better then he did at this moment. He watched as one player showed his family the smaller version, second place trophy they had received. He looked at his own trophy a slightly larger version. It too scoffed at him, a reminder of his horrible mistake.

"Nii-san!" He looked up to see his younger brother, Shinya waving him over to the rest of his awaiting family. They were all smiling and waving at him. His stomach churned, not only did he have to face making such a mistake, but now he had to face his parents. 'Just great the one game they decide to show up to and I make the biggest mistake of my season!' Life couldn't get any more hilarious! He began his weary treck towards his little brother and his parents, his shoulders drooping slightly, his hair hung in his face and his bag filled with all of his necessary equipment lagging slightly behind him on the ground. Finding that the bag on the ground wasn't working he slung it halfheartedly over his shoulder, his pace unchanging. When he had made it within feet of the trio, Shinya ran towards him excitement written all over his face. Takuya knew at that point he was not going to get out of this place without a struggle.

"Nii-san, that was incredible! It was…. Awesome! Amazing, unbelievable… I couldn't believe it… I mean, one minute your there and your on this guy and the ball… and this guy… and it was like swish past your face… and he was… and your were…" Shinya's intense recap of the game that he had just witnessed droned on, his arms flailing in exaggeration. Small noises coming from his large round mouth. Takuya sighed, causing Shinya to look up at his older brother.

Shinya's face scrunched in confusion and concern. His head cocked slightly to the side his face looking like that of a small pet with it's small beady eyesfilled withconcern for its master. "Takuya?" Takuya looked up at Shinya with tired eyes and something else. Something Shinya couldn't recognize. Defeat? Anguish? No, nothing so serious. Disappointment? Maybe, but Shinya couldn't be sure. "Takuya, what's wrong, are you okay? Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt, sick? Takuya what's going on?" Shinya threw a million some questions at him all asking about his welfare. Takuya would have chuckled or at least grunted at his younger brothers worry had he not been so down on himself.

When the questions didn't stop Takuya decided to stop them himself. He put a silencing hand in front of Shinya's face signaling it his turn to speak. Takuya gave him a small, weak and barely there smile. "Thanks Shinya, but I'm fine…" Takuya sighed and left his little brother to stand there and stare at the spot Takuya had once been in. Shinya shrugged it off and began to follow watching his Nii-san closely as they walked back towards there parents. Takuya's parents spotted him making his way towards them and they smiled. Closing what little space was left between the three of them they ran over to hug him. Showering him with gracious compliments like only a parent can.

"Takuya that was such a wonderful game… you did so well, we're so proud of you Congratulations on winning"

"It was a great game son!"

This and that his parents went on and on about how proud they were, how glad they came and how exciting it was. How great it was that his team had won. That his team did so well. He had such a great team. His team this and his team that! Takuya looked up at his parents entirely fed up with their behavior and their actions. "ENOUGH!" He shouted gaining several various strangers attention. "Enough!" He repeated just as harshly, only with less volume then the previous one. His parents looked at him, shocked with his sudden outburst.

"I'm so sick of this… just… just leave me alone, please!" Takuya sighed running his hands through his hair widely as he shook his head. He couldn't take his parents any more. "I'm going out for a little while; I'll be back before dinner!" He stated walking off towards the exit. His parents just stood there, unsure of what they had done to upset there son. They were worried, but felt it better to leave him alone, let him have some time to cool down and work out his problems by himself or with friends. They would not interfere, he had a car and they trusted him enough to be on his own for a few hours, so they left without even a glance backwards.

Takuya watched as his parents walked out the other set of doors to the sports park without looking back. He felt a pang of guilt for yelling at them and freaking out in front of everyone. He felt anothertug at his heart as he watched them leave not and not look back or come after him, almost as if he was testing them to see what they would do about his outburst. But he guessed it was for the better that they didn't come looking for him and bombarding him with a thousand questions. So he let it go and walked towards the other side of the building where he knew there held an arcade room filled with games he could use to blow off a little steam.

The door to the arcade opened with an almost effortless push as he slid into the room. He looked around at all the other players busily enjoying their own games. He watched as one got shot down by his enemy, another crashed the race car into the wall and another fought a virtual opponent hand to hand. Takuya checked his wallet to find some money his parents had given to him earlier that week. Good, he had a few hours to kill and about twenty dollars to spend too. His only thought as he looked around at the hundreds of the various games was. 'What to play first?' He watched closely at one kid who began a game. It was a shooting game. He watched as the kid went at it almost like a pro, knocking out one target after another. He heard the small blaster noises it made each time the trigger was pulled. He was amazed as the score on the screen rose, higher and higher with each shot. Not even one precious life had been wasted, not one target missed and the person was still going at it. 'This guys good!' Takuya thought.

Takuya looked closely at the kid as they played their game. It looked to be a guy about the same age as he was. He was dressed in black cut off pants, and a baggy, hooded, cerulean blue sweatshirt. He also wore a dark hat backwards with light blond bangs sticking out of the front. On his face looked to be a pair of sunglasses. Takuya noted the odd appearance. Sunglasses in a building? He also noted the boys figure. He was slightly shorter then himself, and quite a bit thinner, almost too thin. He had little build to him and looked like he could be snapped in half. 'Man, this guy must be totally weak, must not get out too much!' Takuya thought to himself as he watched the boy finish up his game. He was in the last level of the game, something Takuya knew was no simple feat! Takuya watched mouth open as he devoured through target after target and his life points decreased with each hit taken. The final hit had been taken when the boy had reached a good 2,000 over the high score.

"Wow!" Takuya gasped as he realized he had just said it aloud. The boy turned to him and gave him a one sided grin. Takuya blushed slightly thankful for the dim lighting of the arcade that hid his blush. The boy then proceeded to walk away towards a different game Takuya supposed. But it struck Takuya as odd that he had blushed over a simple smile from another male. "Could I be gay?" He asked himself quietly. Takuya of course had no problem with homosexuality and it wouldn't have really bothered him to come to such a realization, shocked him maybe, but not bothered him.

Turning towards the game he stuck in the necessary amount of change and began his game. He found it incredibly easy to shoot through one target after another. He was impressed with his newly acquired ability and he found that several others were steadily becoming impressed with him as well. He had gathered a small group around him, small gasps being heard periodically as he did some utterly amazing things. Level after level passed by until he had reached the unforgettable "final stage" in the game. 'This is the one that kid got to earlier' He knew what difficulty awaited him on this level and he readied himself for it. His group watched as he slottered various targets, several of his life points still in tact. They also watched as the high score began shooting up faster and faster with each enemy killed. Takuya had already topped the other guys score by well over 3,000 points and was nearing the end of the game. No more then 500 points away from totally crushing the game and conquering it he died. He grumbled slamming a fist against the games dash board. "Damn it!" He cursed. "First the match and now this!" He just couldn't win anything. He turned around to look at the awestruck group of kids huddling around him. He gasped as they closed in on him throwing out various compliments this way and that. Shouts of "Awesome!" and "That was totally cool!" was all Takuya heard. But those shouts didn't stop him from catching what looked to be a friend turn to the kid Takuya had seen playing before, the one who's score he had just topped, and say something.

"Looks like you've got a little competition eh?" The kid only nodded and gave a slightly emotionless smile. He knew there was some new meat in town and he knew that it needed a little beating to make it tender. The two kids walked away heading towards another game. Takuya watched him go, he felt something inside compel him to chase after the boy. A pang in his heart wanted him to rush after the boy turn him around and pull off those sunglasses hiding what Takuya knew had to be beautiful, glimmering eyes. He wanted to get a clear picture of the boys face. He felt a slight blush rise on his cheeks as he pushed his way through the crowd of kids around him. He'd never had such thoughts about a guy before.

Takuya spotted the kid and his friend racing along on a certain game. When the friend saw Takuya he gave a slight smirk and whispered something to the boy Takuya had been chasing. Takuya gave a nervous smile and continued his way to the boy. Their game had finished and Takuya saw the list of high scores run past on the screen he watched amazed as one set of initials filled the screen. He knew instantly whose initials they were. The owner of those pretty little initials belonged to the kid, who at the moment was walking away to another game. Takuya stood there stunned as he watched the kid get up and walk past him, barely catching what he said into Takuya's ear.

"Let's just see what you can really do eh?" And with that said the kid walked away towards his next game. Takuya smirked and sat down at the game and readying himself to begin. Takuya NEVER backed down from a challenge. Takuya chose his car and began the race. A swift turn left, a sharp right, the straightaway. The twists and turns of the course were becoming heavier and much harder. Faster and faster the car was speeding high above any and all normal speed now and Takuya's eyes were darting back and forth around the screen as his arms cirss crossed this way and that, turning the wheel. The finish line was in sight and with it the next level. Takuya literally sped through each level receiving multiple scores. The last level was now in sight and Takuya knew like the last game this one would also be quite difficult. But he quickly mastered it along with the game placing his own initials above that of the other kid. This time they were tied for the first place high score. Go figure!

When he turned around he saw the kid staring non-chalantly at him, a small smirk on his face. Game after game the competition went on like this. The kid would choose one game sit down play, beating one of his own scores and giving Takuya a look, challenging him. Takuya would accept, until finally there was only one game left in the whole arcade. Takuya smirked at the kid not knowing of this game that was left. Takuya had thought they had played them all he had beaten or tied the kids every score. "Looks like I've got you beat!" Takuya said his grin widening. His face faulted though when the boy started chuckling.

"That would be true…" Sarcasm dripped from each word that came out of the kid's mouth. "If it weren't for the fact that we haven't finished just yet…" Takuya looked at the boy in utter confusion. He smiled at Takuya causing another small blush to appear on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked in his confusion, his voice a little louder then he had meant for it to be. "I've got you beat, we've played every game in this building and I've beaten you at the majority of them!" Takuya said harshly but the boy didn't flinch, only smirked.

"That's what you think! There's one left!" He said his riddles confusing Takuya beyond belief. The kid began to walk away, but Takuya wouldn't allow it, he wasn't finished with this kid. Takuya reached out an arm grabbing the other kids arm pulling him back towards Takuya. Takuya pulled with great force causing the other boy to crash into him, causing the two to be thrown slightly off balance. But Takuya caught himself before he and the boy both went sprawling on the floor. Luckily Takuya had managed to keep a hold on the boys for arm, but the force of the crash has caused the sun glasses to fall off allowing Takuya a glimpse at the boy's eyes. Takuya gasped as he stared down into wide, shocked emerald gems. The boy gasped realizing his glasses had fallen off and quickly turned his head the other way so Takuya could no longer stare into those sparkling orbs.

"Here…" Takuya said his voice just above a whisper, he was still taken aback by those gorgeous eyes. "Sorry about that…" He said, no longer caring that he was falling for a complete stranger. Not even caring that the complete stranger happened to be another guy, all that mattered now was him and the boy. The other boy glanced into Takuya's eyes allowing him another look at those captivating orbs of emerald, before putting the glasses back on.

"Thanks…" He said slightly breathless. "Uh… how about letting go now…" The other boy's voice sounded so unsure almost like he didn't want Takuya to let go. Takuya noted thisand it gave him some hope, Takuya also noted the size of the boy's arms, which were very small and almost… feminine… Takuya shook his head trying to get the thoughts of this boy out of his head. Letting go of his arm he followed the boy towards another room. The door opened to reveal blazing lights that flashed all over the room, like those thatyou'd see in a club, and music rang through his ears. It sounded like at least twenty different songs filled the air of the room.

"What…" But before Takuya could finish he watched the boy leave his side and walk casually over to one of the various machines not occupied by some person or another. The boy stepped up and began playing a game. Takuya watched as the beat of music flooded his mind and the boy began. His feet moved with grace and speed that Takuya had never seen before. Arrows scrolled up the screen to the beat of the music, his feet pounded on the metal beneath him. Takuya was awe struck.

_ I've been searching for a man all across Japan, just to find to find my Samurai. Someone who won't regret to give me his net, yes I need I need my Samurai…_

The music pulsated, it was a good beat but not something he would have chosen a guy to be playing. Minutes later the song ended, Takuya watched a bead of sweat make its way down the boys neck, Takuya twitched, staring at the pale skin of the boys neck, thoughts running widely through his head. He shook his head paying attention to the boy who had ben staring at him for a few moments now.

"Like I was saying before… all but one!" The boy emphasized the words. Takuya no longer cared about beating the boy. He just wanted to know as much as humanly possible about him. Wanted to hold him in his arms, give him supple kisses… Takuya shook the newer,oncoming thoughts out of his head as he watched the boy step back up onto the metal dance pad.

"Wait!" For the second time that day Takuya grabbed the boy before he could become out of reach. Turning the boy around with the same force as before. "Wait!" He said again more quietly, as they once again bumped into one another. This time not only did the sunglasses fall of but so did the boys hat. Takuya gasped as long golden locks of hairfell down the boy's back. The boy stepped back in shock and fear looking like a deer in head lights as he stared at Takuya. Realization struck Takuya hard. "You're a… girl?" The words sounded so weird yet so perfect. This whole time Takuya had been chasing a she instead of a he. A feeling of relief flooded Takuya's mind and body as he looked at her. She was dressed in boys clothing and had been hiding her identity pretty well. But Takuya still smacked his forehead and sighed. How could he have been so stupid? All this time, all the pieces and the clues, it all fit together so well now. It all seemed so obvious now.

The girl panicked. Her secret had been revealed, things were all going to fall apart for her. She would go through exactly what she had gone through in the beginning,a nd that she didn't want to see happen again."You're a girl!" Takuya said again making sure what he was seeing was real.

"Yes, yes I'm a girl, now shh! Before someone hears you!" She whispered harshly at Takuya as tears formed in the rims of her eyes.

"But why? Why do you care?" Takuya asked confused.

"Forget it! You win alright! I'm out of here!" She leaned down and grabbed her hat and sunglasses, a single tear drop runningdown her cheek.Putting them back into placeshe started to leave, but she was restrained by Takuya's steady grasp on her wrist. She looked at him and scowled. Takuya looked back at her, seeing now that even with her little get up on, she didn't even resemble a man. But she had, had him fooled along with the rest of the people in the arcade.

"Hold on…" Takuya said, pulling the girl closer to him. "I'm sorry, but I promise I won't tell a soul about this!" Takuya said softly staring into her eyes even through the sunglasses. She gasped as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You know you make a much better looking girl then you do a guy!" Takuya whispered, taking his hand off her cheek and giving her a playful smile. Takuya knew that underneath the glasses her emerald eyes were wide in shock.

"Please, just let me go… you win alright, I give up!" She whimpered feeling naked underneath his stare.

Takuya shook his head, reaching that hand that had been on her cheek back up and taking the glasses off her face. "Please?!" He said. It wasn't a question or a command. He just wanted to look into her eyes was all. "I'm not letting you get off that easily you know! You said there was one more game we had to play and now we're gonna play it! On one condition though…" Takuya said regaining composure and his cool competitive self. He let go off her wrist and she pulled it back towards her chest, rubbing it softly."I don't care for any silly titles of arcade master or anything like that so you can retain your title no matter what happens alright? But if I happen to win this game you owe me!" Takuya said smiling. The girl too smiled.

"Alright, but what would I owe you?" She asked regaining her own cool, and not even bothering to disguise her voice.

"You owe me a lunch, so if I win you and I are going out to lunch afterwards, my treat of course, and you have to answer my questions alright?" The girl gave a slight smirk and Takuya noted the small blush appearing on her face.

"But what if I win, what do I get?" She asked Takuya.

"Hmm, that's a good question… cept it doesn't matter cause I'm gonna win!" Takuya laughed. His laughter stopped when she playfully hit him and gave him a glare. "Alright, alright! If you just so happen to win then you can name your prize okay? I'll treat you to something, no questions asked!" Takuya said chuckling. She thought it over before nodding.

"Alright, it's a deal… but you'd better keep your promise when I beat you!"

"Oh you think so huh?" Takuya asked chuckling. She nodded.

"Oh I know so!" She winked at him sounding just as cocky as he was.

"You're on!" Takuya said stepping up onto the platform placing a dollar into the machine. The girl too placed her money in and the lights flashed. They hit their buttons at the same time and the game was off. As Takuya was going through the rather large list of songs he heard her say something.

"Izumi!" She said quickly looking at the screen.

"Huh?" Takuya asked, wondering why she had just said that.

She looked over her shoulder to him as they chose a song and the countdown to the game began. "I _said, _my names Izumi!" She smiled as the dancing began. Takuya looked at the screen moving his feet to the music as arrow after arrow scrolled up the screen.

"Kanbara Takuya, ace of the indoor soccer world and…" Takuya spoke as he turned to the side pounding both feet on the front and back arrow simultaneously. "New arcade master!" He said finishing the move.

"Thought you said that title of arcade master didn't…" Izumi spoke as she too did the moves on the screen. Left, right, left, left, both! "Matter!"

"It doesn't!" Takuya said. Left, left, right, right, back, both, left. The music began to speed up a bit. The two of them were dancing at the same pace, pulling out each move at the same time. "I just thought it sounded cool!"

The music kept speeding up and the two were evenly matched until the end. Izumi pulled out a bonus move, winning her the game. "YES!" She shouted smirking at Takuya. "Well well, Kanbara Takuya, ace of the indoor soccer world and former arcade master, it looks like I've… got… you… beat!" Izumi said poking a finger in Takuya's face and grinning like mad. Takuya slumped down on the machine breathing rather heavily. He chuckled.

"Oh well…" Izumi was surprised to hear him say that. "Looks like you are the true arcade master Izumi, congratulations!" Izumi faulted for a minute, blushing slightly at his sincere smile.

"That's right Takuya Kanbara, you lost to me! I'm the champion now and for ever!" She mocked. Takuya just stuck a hand out in defeat, to shake hands with the only girl to ever beat him at anything in his life. But the game wasn't over yet, Takuya still held one trick up his sleeve. Izumi smiled. "But since I'm _such _a good sport I'll let you take me out…" Her words were cut off when Takuya grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. Izumi never knew what hit her after that. All she knew was that she felt a pair of soft warm lips upon her own.

Her eyes widened in shock, but closed reveling in the kiss. Takuya smiled slightly into the kiss before deepening it. Izumi's eyes opened back up in extreme shock as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. But nothing in the world would allow her to break the sweet kiss.

Takuya may have been a Dance Dance Dud, but he was definitely still a winner!

-END- Oh yeah, now wasn't that totally cool! That whole time you thought Izumi was guy didn't you Takuya?!

Takuya: Did NOT!!

AF: You did so!! And you know it!! Ha! The game for those of you who didn't recognize it was Dance Dance Revolution and the song was Butterfly from DDR.Well that's all for this story, hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! Laters -AF-


End file.
